Machines such as, for example, track-type tractors, wheel loaders, haul trucks, and other heavy construction, agriculture, and mining equipment are used to perform many tasks such as, for example, digging, dozing, loading, tilling, hauling, power generation, and other similar duties. To effectively perform these tasks, each different machine requires a power source that provides significant power to a drivetrain arrangement and/or a tool arrangement. The power source may be a combustion engine such as, for example, a turbine engine, a diesel engine, a gasoline engine, or a gaseous fuel-powered engine operated to generate a torque output at a range of speeds. This torque output may be transmitted from the power source through a transmission to a ground engaging traction device such as wheels, tracks, tires, or belts that propel the machine. In addition, this torque output may be transmitted through a hydraulic pump or electric generator to a tool such as a bucket, blade, ripper, or dump bed.
Although the machines described above may be quite efficient in accomplishing their respective predetermined tasks, they may also be expensive and costly to transport. When a particular worksite has many different types of tasks, many different pieces of equipment are required at the worksite. The number of different pieces of equipment operating or sitting idle at the same worksite increases the operational cost of the worksite. In addition, transportation of each of the pieces of equipment to and from the worksite may be expensive, particularly when the worksite is remote from the current location of the machines. One way to reduce the operational cost of a remote worksite having a variety of different tasks may be to utilize a machine at the worksite for multiple purposes.
One multi-purpose machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,289 (the '289 patent) issued to Hsu et al. on Nov. 18, 2003. Specifically, the '289 patent describes an electric car that is used for transportation as well as offboard power generation at a remote location. The electric car of the '289 patent has an onboard fuel cell that produces electrical power sufficient to propel the car. When the car is parked at the remote location, the fuel cell continues to operate and produce electrical power. The electric car is connected through power cables to an offboard utility grid to transmit a portion of the electrical power produced by the onboard fuel cell to the remote site. By utilizing the electric car for both transportation and stationary power generation, the initial cost of the car may be offset by the benefit associated with the stationary power generation. In addition, the cost of transporting a separate power generator to the remote site may be eliminated.
Although the multipurpose nature of the electric car described in the '289 patent may offset the initial cost of the car and some transportation costs associated with the remote location, its use and benefit may be limited. Specifically, because the fuel cell of the '289 patent is associated with an electric car, its use at a construction, agricultural, or mining related worksite may be minimal. That is, without a work tool, the car's only purpose at the worksite may be power generation and, because of its size and configuration, the amount of power and the output variability of the power provided by the car may be insufficient to support worksite operations.
The machine of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.